


Crumbs

by schwarmerei1



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Showrunner RPF, The Good Wife RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Satire, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarmerei1/pseuds/schwarmerei1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an exception to every rule</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to randomizer for giving this a look through for me.

**_INT. CONFERENCE CALL BETWEEN LA AND NYC - DAY_ ** ****

  
It's an important one. Robert King and Michelle King are in LA and they know they need to slip something important by their star Julianna Margulies that is critical to the episode following Will Gardner's death.

 

  
ROBERT  
So ... I know we agreed no scenes with Kalinda, but this  
is just two really short phone calls and they're critical to  
the plot. You won't need to film with Panjabi.

  
Michelle nods, avoiding using Archie's first name seems to keep their star calmer.

 

  
JULIANNA  
Fine, whatever.

  
Julianna leafs through her script.

 

  
ROBERT  
So the first call opens the episode and it's Kalinda telling  
Alicia that Will has died. Obviously it has to be Kalinda  
calling because she's the one that knows already.

JULIANNA  
But Diane's right there and she knows too. In fact she tries calling Alicia too!

ROBERT  
Yeah right, but she doesn't get through because Alicia's  
phone is off because of the event she's at. Kalinda is the  
one that realises this and thinks to call Eli.

  
Michelle sniggers inaudibly. It's a private joke amongst them that Kalinda has Alicia's schedule memorised.

 

  
JULIANNA  
Well why can't Diane call Eli? I don't see why it has to be Kalinda that tells me.

  
Michelle whispers urgently in Robert's ear.

 

  
ROBERT  
Diane doesn't want to call Eli because it's still awkward  
between them after Peter took back her judgeship.

  
Julianna rolls her eyes.

 

  
JULIANNA  
Fine, so Kalinda's the one that breaks the news.  
Second scene?

ROBERT  
Okay, that one is really really short.  
You're not even going to notice it.

  
Julianna is increasingly annoyed.

 

  
JULIANNA  
Well why the fuck do we even need it?  
It's what, twenty seconds long?

  
Michelle is nervous. It's critical that Robert manages to bluff their lead.

 

  
ROBERT  
It's just there so that the audience realises that  
Kalinda is planning her revenge against Will's  
killer. Without it, no suspense will build.

  
The Kings hold their breath as the silence from New York continues a few seconds too long. Finally ...

 

  
JULIANNA  
Yeah. Alright. I don't give a shit. Can we talk  
about this scene with Mackenzie now?

  
It's all THUMBS UP! in LA.

Later ...

 

 

**_INT. ANOTHER CONFERENCE CALL BETWEEN LA AND NYC - DAY_ **

  
Robert King and Michelle King are still in LA. This time the conference call is with episode director Jim McKay.

 

  
JIM  
Seriously, I think the script is great! I'm so excited  
guys. But I am confused about one thing.

MICHELLE  
Okay, what's the problem?

JIM  
Not a problem. I'm just really surprised to see  
that there's the two phone calls between Alicia  
and Kalinda. I thought the ban was still in force.

  
Robert can't resist smiling, the fact that Jim was the one who directed the two actresses the last time they appeared together in "Red Team, Blue Team" is not lost on him.

 

ROBERT  
We've managed to persuade Julianna that under  
these circumstances there can be an exception.

  
The Kings don't want to discuss with _anyone_ the agitation at CBS due to the constant noise about the disappearance of Alicia and Kalinda's relationship, and the fact that a reversal of the ban is in the works ... Who knew that Nina Tassler was a Kalicia shipper?

 

JIM  
Wow, how did you manage that? I mean I get that the first  
call is symbolic that Kalinda gets to be the one to tell her,  
but it's still just narrative. But the second call is really emotionally  
significant -- Alicia's just tried to seek comfort from Diane and  
couldn't be vulnerable with her. And in the rest of the episode  
people like Peter and Grace make things worse. Kalinda's  
the only she reaches out to and wants to discuss her feelings with.

ROBERT  
Well it's a very short scene.

JIM  
Yeah, but isn't Julianna going to, you know ... know?

  
Michelle tries to turn her snort into something approximating a cough.

 

ROBERT  
She won't even notice.

JIM  
You're kidding!

ROBERT  
Seriously. It will be fine. Just keep reminding her how  
distraught Alicia is over Will. Film plenty of takes, get  
coverage, and we'll put it together in the editing suite.

  
Jim shakes his head. It still amazes him how someone as oblivious as Julianna can play Alicia Florrick so well.

 

  
JIM  
Okay, if you think it will work.

ROBERT  
It'll work. We can't wait to see the dallies.

  
Michelle turns off the conference phone. It's always worked before. For some reason Julianna can't seem to help nailing each and every scene with Archie.


End file.
